


What’s Your Name?

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Kidfic, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: —¿Puedes escribir mi nombre también? Por favor, por favor, porfiiiiissss...— Stiles bateó sus pestañas para un efecto adicional. Siempre funcionaba con su mamá cada vez que quería salsa de tomate extra en sus papas fritas.
Un KidFic muy lindo.Traducción





	What’s Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love's Sterek Tumblr Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820651) by [PencilTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash). 



> I just want to say Thank you so much for the original author -LoveActually_rps- for letting me translate it to Spanish.

—¿Qué haces?— Stiles enterró su rostro en el cuaderno del vecino, bloqueando completamente la vista del otro niño.

—Shuu… Fuera,— él niño de mágicos ojos verdes le siseó. Stiles dio un brinco hacia atrás, ampliando sus ojos de una manera sorprendida y triste, haciendo un puchero.

La cara del niño se suavizo de inmediato, pero sus cejas continuaron haciendo un baile divertido. Stiles casi se rio. Casi.

—Uh... Estoy escribiendo mi nombre,— el niño dijo tras una pausa, probablemente sintiendo pena por haber respondido de esa manera.

—Woah. ¿Enserio?— Stiles se quedó sin aliento, luciendo completamente impresionado, espiando en el cuaderno otra vez, moviéndose de una manera inquieta. —Muéstrame.— sus ojos lentamente se cernían sobre las letras garabateadas en la hoja, recordando los sonidos fonéticos.

—Bee… bee…—

—Es una _d_.— El niño lo corto, rodando sus ojos.

—Oops,— Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa tonta y el niño solo se encogió de hombros, girando su cuaderno adecuadamente frente a Stiles.

Stiles cerro sus dedos, moviendo sus puños hacia arriba a un nivel de sus ojos, entrecerrándolos en concentración. —Sí, la b tiene panzas y la d no. Bien,— asintió con la cabeza, escaneando la hoja con determinación recién encontrada. —Dae...rre...kk,— finalizó y miró al niño, sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa. —Derek.—

El niño - Derek - le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando sus dos dientes de conejo. A Stiles le gustan esos dientes. Stiles quisiera tener dientes de conejo guay.

—¿Puedes escribir mi nombre también? Por favor, por favor, porfiiiiissss...— Stiles bateó sus pestañas para un efecto adicional. Siempre funcionaba con su mamá cada vez que quería salsa de tomate extra en sus papas fritas.

Funciono con Derek también.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó Derek, mirándose totalmente satisfecho al lograr toda la atención de Stiles. Se limpió la nariz congestionada con su pañuelo bien doblado para después sostener su lápiz en posición vertical, listo para escribir.

—Mieczysław.—

—Salud.—

—No. Ese es mi nombre.— resopló Stiles. —Siempre pasa lo mismo.—

Sin embargo, la cara de Derek de repente se aplastó como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Rápidamente escribió la letra ‘m’ en el papel, pero se detuvo allí mismo sin mover el lápiz, una gruesa línea de preocupación arrugando su frente.

Stiles odió esa expresión. El quería ver esos dientes de conejo, de nuevo.

—Sé que mi nombre es un poco raro,— balbució Stiles, en un intento de aliviar la tensión en el aire. —Incluso la señorita Martin se equivoca todo el tiempo.—

Derek parpadeó. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Incluso abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una llamada de la señorita Martin los interrumpió.

_—Stiles, vamos. Tu mamá está aquí.—_

—Adiós Derek.— revoloteó Stiles para agarrar su mochila, colgando su botella de agua alrededor de su cuello. —Nos vemos mañana.—

Esperó hasta que Derek le dijo adiós para después salir corriendo por la puerta.

**********

Derek corrió detrás de Laura, gritando _Mieczysław_ durante una hora, así no lo olvidaría.

—Ese no es un nombre. Ese no puede ser un nombre.— Laura parecía petrificada.

Derek finalmente le pidió ayuda a su madre con la ortografía, que después lo googlearon solo para estar completamente seguros.

Derek ni siquiera comió su helado favorito de arco iris hasta que había conseguido todas las letras correctamente.

Todo el trabajo valió la pena, cuando al día siguiente Stiles arrojó sus dos bracitos alrededor de su cuello, gritando  — _Derek, ¡eres increíble!_ —

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción de un pequeño Drabble de los cuatro que hay en el original de LoveActually_rps este me gusto mucho y lo quise compartir con ustedes (ya que amo los kidfics), no olviden dejar kudito o comentario aquí o en el original.  
> El tumblr de la autora: [loveactually-rps](http://loveactually-rps.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Nos estaremos viendo pronto con otra traducción ya la estoy por terminar. <3
> 
> Les dejo [Mi twitter](https://twitter.com/NopBucky)  
> Para noticias de mis próximas traducciones! xD


End file.
